ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page/News
FFXIclopedia / PlayOnline News ---- File:FFXIclopedia Wants You to Tweet For Your Nation! (06-15-2009).jpg|355px default http://forums.ffxiclopedia.org/viewtopic.php?f=0&t=20910 desc none FFXIclopedia is encouraging adventurers the world over to shout their never-ending love for their home nation at the top of their lungs! By sending messages directed to the FFXIclopedia Twitter feed, players can express their patriotism in new and exciting ways and by doing so are eligible to win a real-life nation ring. Head over to the website to find out just how to showcase your devotion! Visit for more details. Latest Tweets: http://twitter.com/favorites/30863060.rss|max=3|charset=UTF8|short PlayOnline News ---- File:SQUARE ENIX Attending Japan Expo in Paris! (12-06-2009).png|355px default 2009 - (06/15/2009) SQUARE ENIX Attending Japan Expo in Paris! desc none We will be attending the Japan Expo in Paris between the 2nd and 5th of July. Come and visit our booth, where we will be selling official Square Enix merchandise. Get your hands on FINAL FANTASY XI goods at a special discounted price for the event, but be quick, as they will only be available on a limited basis! The Japan Expo, reaching its 10th anniversary this year, is an annual event focused on celebrating all aspects of Japanese culture, from traditional music and clothing to modern pop culture; including film, manga, anime and games. For more information, click . File:Campaign Gets Reinforcements! (06-15-2009).jpg|355px default 2009 - (06/15/2009) Campaign Gets Reinforcements! desc none Brave warriors of the Allied Forces of Altana, heed these words! New battlefields and new orders await you with the coming of the new version update. Your mission will not be easy, but rest assured that you will be rewarded handsomely for your efforts. If you would take up arms for the cause, you may for your briefing. File:Introducing the FINAL FANTASY XI Newsletter Archive! (06-11-2009).jpg|355px default http://www.playonline.com/ff11us/newsletter/archive.html desc none Have you ever missed an issue of the FINAL FANTASY Newsletter? Ever felt left out when you overheard other adventurers discussing a hot news item that escaped your eye? Fret not, for we have the solution for you—the new FINAL FANTASY XI Newsletter Archive! Containing each and every issue that's left the presses—even those one-shot special editions that collectors are chasing after—you'll never be behind the times again! Catch up on past developments, then peruse the FAQ to ensure that you don't miss out on any future deliveries! Click to visit the newly launched FINAL FANTASY XI Newsletter Archive site. File:All 7th Anniversary Fan Art Contest Entries Now Available for Viewing! (06-09-2009).jpg|355px default Main Page desc none We're pleased to announce that all submissions to the 7th Anniversary Fan Art Contest are now available for your viewing pleasure! This year's edition of the contest attracted a whopping four hundred entries from fans the world over. With so many varied interpretations of this year's 7th Anniversary theme, there is bound to be something among the scores of masterpieces that will tug at your heartstrings! We encourage one and all to admire and be inspired by the artwork born from the hands of your fellow adventurers! Proceed for the online gallery! File:Next Version Update Scheduled for Late July! (06-08-2009).jpg|355px default Main Page desc none We're pleased to inform you that the upcoming version update is on track for a late July release! The development and quality assurance teams are hard at work cooking up a whole slew of exciting new content that will feature the continuation of the Wings of the Goddess missions, new areas in past Vana'diel, job adjustments, additions and refinements for Campaign and Moblin Maze Mongers, and much, much more. Details on all the new features will be released here in the coming weeks, so keep your eyes glued to this space! File:Siren World's Undefeated Besieged Record Eclipses 2000 Mark! (06-04-2009).jpg|355px default Main Page desc none Ever since the introduction of Besieged to Vana'diel approximately three years ago, Siren has emerged as the only world to maintain an immaculate, undefeated record. And as of May 27th 2009, this record has reached an amazing 2000 consecutive victories! We would like to offer our heartiest congratulations to all the denizens of Siren World, and wish good fortune to those in all worlds who do their part in the frenetic defense of the Imperial Capital, Al Zahbi. File:The Brand New FINAL FANTASY XI Community Sites Page Is Here! (05-28-2009).jpg|355px default http://www.playonline.com/polapps/s/fansite2.lnk.Top?polg_loc=en desc none We are proud to announce the all-new, revitalized FINAL FANTASY XI Community Sites page! With today's update, preexisting features such as the search engine and weekly rankings have become even easier to use! Additionally, the newly designed community site tool and community site kit have both undergone stunning makeovers that feature everyone's favorite FINAL FANTASY XI characters. Need a little help in your adventures or in running your own site? Then be sure to visit the new Community Sites page! Visit the new FINAL FANTASY XI Community Sites page . Click for information on the community site tool. Recent News | All News | All Special Events [ edit ]